


Autumn Chills

by lookoutforburningbuildings



Category: Everyman HYBRID, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: It's finally cold out!, i take solace in my fluffy robe under three blankets with a chai latte
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 05:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookoutforburningbuildings/pseuds/lookoutforburningbuildings
Summary: Evan steals Jeff's jacket.





	Autumn Chills

"You don't mind if I, like, steal your jacket, right?" Evan asked, not bothering to look to Jeff for an answer. "'Cause I'm doing just that." He said, pulling the striped jacket on.

Jeff was about to protest before he decided to ignore it. No stopping him now, after all. He rolled his eyes, sighing as Evan sat on the couch next to him, hugging himself for warmth.

"You realize I was gonna wear that to keep warm too, right?" Jeff asked. Evan laughed and shrugged. It had become the time in the year where it finally became cold. It obviously wasn't cold enough for frostbite, but it was cold enough to need to be wearing a jacket all the time. And all Jeff had on currently was a long sleeved shirt.

"Well, I got to it first." Evan said, shrugging and then having to lift his arm slightly to push the sleeve back onto his shoulder.

"No you didn't-wha- it's my fucking jacket." Jeff raised his voice on the last part, making Evan laugh. "I'm fucking cold, you asshole." He muttered.

Evan rolled his eyes, and leaning into Jeff's shoulder. Jeff flinched slightly at the touch, but warmed up to it. "Gay." Jeff mumbled. Evan laughed. Jeff noticed how his jacket was slightly too big for Evan and snickered.

"It's kinda gay, but it's cold, the no homo rule applies." Evan joked, scooting over to get closer. It felt kind of awkward, but it's not like they were doing anything wrong.

"The no homo rule doesn't apply when both of us like men, Evan." Jeff rolled his eyes. Evan was a sarcastic asshole, and he learned to just deal with that. It was hard to deal with sometimes, though.

"Well yeah, but still. Just guys being dudes." Evan said, gesturing around to get the joke across, making the sleeves of the jacket flop around a bit.

"You're too short for my jacket, buddy." Jeff observed. Evan glared daggers at him. "I'm just being honest. You're a short, ginger asshole." He said, grabbing the hood of the jacket and pulling it over his face.

"Rude." Evan said bluntly, pulling the hood back, but only enough so it didn't cover his eyes. Jeff smiled to himself. Evan noticed this. "What'cha thinking of, Romeo?"

Jeff scoffed. "Thinking about how you need to buy your own jacket." That was in fact, shockingly, not what he was thinking of.

"Hey, bigger coats are always better." Evan said. "That's just a fact."

"Wouldn't know." Evan looked at him, slightly confused. Jeff smiled. "I'm not the size of a third grader."

Evan slapped him lightly, making Jeff laugh. "I'm 5'3!" He exclaimed, laying over Jeff's lap. "Asshole." He muttered, crossing his arms. Jeff chuckled and ruffled Evans hair, which he grabbed at Jeff's wrist as a response. "Stop, you're ruining my hair."He protested, jokingly.

"You're not going anywhere." Jeff countered. "Not like it'll matter." He smiled, thinking about how nice Evan looked with his hair messed up.

Evan scoffed, letting go and crossing his arms again. "Dick." He said, looking off to the side.

"Yep. Now can I have my jacket back, it's fucking freezing."


End file.
